This invention relates generally to car seats, and more particularly to car seats that swivel.
It is well known to place children in a car seat when traveling in a vehicle, such as an automobile. The children car seat provides a safe traveling environment for the child. However, it is sometimes difficult to place the child in the car seat, for various reasons, such as the mood of the child, the height of the vehicle, and the size of the person placing the child in the seat.
Some known car seats can be removed from the vehicle with the child still secured within the seat. In addition, these child car seats can be attached to a car seat while the child is secured within the seat. Unfortunately, these seats can also be difficult to place within the car due to various reasons, such as how crowded the inside of the vehicle is, the height of the vehicle, and the size of the person placing the child in the seat.